Man of the Mark
by Larrance
Summary: The Middle Realm is in danger. Prophecies tell of three embittered Sages who will bring chaos, fury, and destruction to the land. The prophecies also told of a man who will defeat the sages and restore the land to peace. Arthur, along with his companions, must find the four artifacts of the Divines and defeat the Sages of Doom.
1. Prologue:History of the Middle Realm

Ah, hello reader. Eager to hear the tale of the Vanguard I see. Well not too hasty now, you need to understand the history of the Middle Realm.

The Middle Realm was said to be created by three beings. The three "Sages" divided the Realm into three different regions. The regions are known as Vorswort, Teyoun, and Meslovor. They are connected by three land bridges. All three regions have their specific geographic landscapes and weather conditions. Vorswort is composed of flat plains, low valleys, and high mountains. Fairwind (spring) seasons are warm and Magnork (autumn) seasons are cool. Rain is plentiful all over the region. Teyoun is composed mostly of desert and thick jungle. The weather is usually hot year round. Rain only falls in the jungles. Meslovor has only swamps and marshes. Weather conditions are almost always cool and damp. Rain falls heavily in this region. The first humans, elves, and dwarves appeared in Vorswort. The first written evidence of the three races was recorded at 200 D.S. (Days of the Sages). The D.S. era is said to be billions of years before the B.C. era. Humanoids and Halflings were said to arrive at Vorswort on 274 D.S. The five races lived together in peace until 482 D.S., at the start of the Steel War. The war acquired that name because steel was just being developed by blacksmiths. Humans did not get along with elves or dwarves at that time. In fact, the humans sided with the humanoids and halflings in the war. The humanoids and halflings were promised that if they helped the humans win, they would be given an insurmountable amount of land and great riches. The war eventually ended with the defeat of the elves and dwarves. Consequently, the elves were pushed back to the valleys and the dwarves were pushed back to the mountains. Corrupted by the lust for power, the humans broke their promise and forced their allies into exile. The humanoids and halflings never forgot what the humans did, and they hold a grudge still to this day. The Sages were very displeased with the humans. So they planned to destroy the human race. Adriac, a servant of the Sages, warned the humans of this plot. The Sages found out what Adriac did and attempted to kill him. Adriac escaped with his life and rallied the humans and elves into an uneasy alliance. The dwarves did not participate in the war, but they supplied weapons and armor to the two races. Taking an oath of undying loyalty to the Sages, the humanoids transformed into the Urocs and the halflings transformed into the Goblins. The Urocs and Goblins formed an alliance with the sages, vowing to destroy their opposition. One hundred years after the Steel War, the Great War began. The war was one of the bloodiest to date. Both sides suffered heavy casualties. The fate of the war was decided on one battle, the Battle of the Slopes. During a turning point in the battle, a human soldier named Imperius hurled an Urocian general down into a pit of sharp rocks. The Uroc died and his soldiers surrendered. The Sages were eventually captured and put to trial. They were sentenced to a million generations of hard labor in the Under Realm. Adriac stripped the Sages of all their powers and created the Under Realm. After the Under Realm was built, the Sages were banished there. Ever since then, evil souls were sent there as a punishment of their crimes in the Middle Realm. Adriac created the Upper Realm and appointed one person of each race to live there. The Divines, as they were called, watched over the Middle Realm from their temple. After many years of peace, several humans, elves, and Urocs migrated to Teyoun and Meslovor. The geography and weather conditions caused an alteration of each race. Humans and elves were split into three different species. The Urocs were split into two species. The humans and elves of Vorswort became rivals for centuries. The Dwarves lived quietly in their mountains, although some lived and worked among humans and elves. The Uroc, still holding the Grudge against the humans, continued to attack villages. Goblins lived either underground or in captivity in Urocian lands. The recorded history of the Middle Realm ends during 2768 D.S., two years before the Man of the Mark was born.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories of the Lost

Two figures were spotted riding their horses in the distance carrying spoils from a fresh hunt in a knit sack. Kaiden glanced down at his targets. Maldorf Clear-Springs and Arthur, his apprentice. Maldorf is described as an elf who is an able archer and hunter. Arthur is an inexperienced swordsman who travels with him. "Taking down the boy should be easy," his scout told him minutes before. "But Maldorf is cunning. Be mindful of him." The duo stopped at a small town near a river. As nightfall approached, a small group of bandits snuck in the town. Kaiden's eye glinted at this newfound opportunity. "I will not get a better chance than now," he thought. "It is time to strike." Meanwhile, inside the town tavern, Maldorf and Arthur were sitting at a table. Maldorf had requested some ale from the bartender. Arthur, being too young to handle liquor, had to settle for a bottle of spring-cola. Arthur stared down at his feet and wouldn't talk. Maldorf eyed his apprentice carefully. "Is there anything wrong Arthur?" Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his stool and sighed. "No master. Just thinking about Mother again." "Oh Arthur, not this again." "I'm sorry sir, but I miss her." His thoughts went blank for a moment and began to replay the scenes of the day he lost Mother.

Urocs had attacked the village where he and his mother were living. Most of the men had left to defend the town gates, including his uncle. Arthur was unable to help because he was only eight. He climbed on top of his mother's house so he could see the battle. Using a magnifying scope that his mother gave him, he saw the battle in vivid detail. The Urocs were gaining the upper hand. One by one, men were being brutally cut down. The Urocs were led by a local warlord named Krass. He possessed far more strength then his soldiers. He wore iron armor and carried a large, two handed axe. Both were adorned with sharp spikes. Arthur then spotted his uncle charging at Krass from the front. A fruitless attempt though, as Krass blocked his attack and swung his axe. The axe lodged itself right inside the man's chest. Arthur screamed in horror. Krass glared at him and flashed a wicked smile. He pulled the axe out of his victim's chest and kicked him to the ground. As Arthur's uncle clung to life, Krass raised his axe. "Rahh! Victory is imminent my brothers! Destroy the village and make sure every man, woman, and child is dead! For the Grudge!" The army of Urocs raised their weapons and yelled out battle cries. With one last look at Arthur, Krass took a strong swing at his uncle's neck. Arthur looked away, for he already knew his uncle was gone. From almost out of nowhere, anger flowed through his veins. He wanted to kill every last one of those Urocs. He slid down from the roof and grabbed a dagger that lay on the ground. He yelled in a rage and charged at an Uroc from behind. Arthur saw his mother and stopped in his tracks. The Uroc held her by the throat. "Arthur," she gasped."Escape the village! They won't find you in the forest." The Uroc laughed and slammed her against the wall. The Uroc turned towards his fellow soldiers. "Brothers, the boy is the only one left." Krass points towards Arthur. "After him, and release the hounds!" Arthur turned around and started dashing for the forest. He looked behind him and saw his mother crumpled against a wall. He struggled to hold back tears. Just as he thought he should stop and give up, he saw the Urocian bloodhounds chasing after him. They were the most ferocious beasts that he had ever seen. They were two times the size of a regular house dog. Their teeth were as sharp as knives. Arthur started to run for the waterfall as fast as he could. He knew that he could not outrun the bloodhounds, but he had a chance at reaching the waterfall before they got to him. As he reached the waterfall, the hounds were right behind him. He turned around and saw Krass, pointing and shouting orders. Arthur saw no other option but to jump. A strange mark on his hand began to glow, but he paid it no heed. He dropped his dagger and fell over the edge, and plummeted into his watery grave.

Arthur snapped backed to the present. "That was nearly seven years ago sir," he muttered. "I remember it as if it was yesterday." Maldorf put his hand on Arthur's soldier. "Arthur don't worry about it. We will find Krass soon enough. I swear it." Just as they began to drink, a man burst through the entrance of the tavern. "Bandit attack! To arms men! To arms!" All of the men exited the room armed with pitchforks and woodcutter axes. " Remember to anticipate the attack, then dodge or block, then counter him," Maldorf told Arthur. Maldorf exited the tavern, Arthur close behind. Maldorf spotted a bandit across the distance and launched an arrow into his chest. Another bandit charged at Arthur. Arthur dodged the attack and swept the bandit off his feet with his broadsword. Arthur kicked the bandit in the head until he lay unconscious. On the other side of the town, Kaiden sliced bandit after bandit with his daggers. Kaiden later spotted Arthur from afar. "Perfect," he thought. "No Maldorf to save your hide this time." Kaiden clutched his two daggers and snuck through the edge of town. No bandit nor townsperson ever noticed him. He was now within striking distance. As he raised his daggers, two arrows hit his hands. "Argh! Curses." Arthur spun around, his face flushed with surprise. Kaiden threw a punch with enough force to stop a stubborn mule. The punch hit Arthur square in the chin. Arthur fell to the ground with a thud. Kaiden crouched down until his face was inches away from Arthur. "Be happy that you will live for another day. But mark my words boy. I will kill you!" Kaiden slipped away from Arthur's view. Arthur's vision started to blur. He saw a faint golden light and heard a voice. "Arthur," the light said. "You will lead this realm towards a new age. But you will meet many dangers along the way. You will meet those that are loyal to your cause. The only way to succeed is to adapt. The light dimmed away until all was dark.


	3. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Arthur slowly regained consciousness, although he was unable to see. Maldorf's voice registered in his ear. "Is he going to be alright?" "I'm not sure," an unrecognizable voice said. "We shall give him more time."…

Arthur regained vision, but he finds himself on a riverbank. He spots the waterfall and the cliff that he fell from. The river current must have carried him miles away. "I must be dreaming," he said to himself. He tries to stand up but he is unable. His whole body feels sore. Arthur remembered his mother and uncle and started to cry. Minutes later, Arthur heard the clicketty-clack of hooves. He looked up and noticed an elf riding on a horse. The elf stopped to aid him. "Hey kid, are you okay? " "Ye-Ye-Yes," Arthur mumbled. A doubtful expression etched across the elf's face. "What happened," he asked. Arthur recounted the whole story leading up to his attempted leap of faith. "Oh poor kid," the elf said. Rain started to pour down. "Look, it's not safe here. The Urocs are still looking for you, and you are in no condition to run. Tell you what, I can get you into the closest town and decide what to do from there." The elf lifted Arthur and placed him on the horse. The elf sat behind and grabbed the reins. As the horse began to gallop, Arthur began to feel drowsy. A minute later, he succumbed to his drowsiness and fell asleep…

Arthur awoke to find Maldorf and a bald man gawking at him. "Strange," the man said. "He seems to be in good health." "Thank the Divines," Maldorf exclaimed. Arthur tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't allow. The man frowned. "Sit down boy! You are not fully healed. I must tend to your wounds." The man grabbed his staff and lowered it to Arthur's chest. "Akbeth sea-um gratist, ke-umph!" A faint, green aura formed around Arthur's body for only a few seconds. The spell healed Arthur completely. "Impressive," Maldorf said. "What was that, magic?" "Oh no," laughed the man, "Not at all. It's the power embedded in my staff." The man looked towards Arthur and nodded. "You may get up now. And may I ask you for your name?" "My name is Arthur," he said while stretching. "Sounds familiar," the man said. He stretched out his hand and smiled. Arthur shook his hand, but the man would not let go. The man tightened his grip until Arthur felt a sharp pain. "Ouch," he exclaimed. "Let go!" His had started to glow a faint gold. "Just as I thought," the man said. "After years of searching, I've finally found you." "What do you mean you finally found me," Arthur asked, and why did my hand shine?" "Patience young Vanguard," the man responded. "All will be revealed tomorrow. For now, you need to rest so you can be physically and mentally prepared for what I will have ready for you." Arthur nodded sluggishly, as if a sudden spell came over him. "If you say so," he yawned. "Where is my sleeping quarters?" "You are already here, the man laughed." "Maldorf, I believe it is time to let the boy rest. I must have a word with you before you retire also. "Maldorf agreed and followed the man outside the room. Arthur thought about the voice and the visions until he gradually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Council of the Divines

In the Upper Realm, the Divines grew anxious of the coming doom. All four temples that house each divine were filled with tension. Dauldin, the Urocian divine of hatred and warfare, was pacing around quickly and was yelling threats to anyone who would dare listen. Vichus, the Goblin divine of mischief and thievery, was stealing gold and adding it to his treasury. Ragstag, the Dwarven divine of strength and bravery, was hurling huge stones into the air as if they were mere pebbles. Florencia, the Elven divine of love and purity, was quietly playing a string instrument long lost to the world. In the far distance, a giant bell rung, calling all the Divines to meet in the Hall of Council. One by one, each Divine entered the Hall and took their seats. In the far left, Dauldin sat with a sharpen sword in his lap. In the far right, Vichus sat with a pair of boots in his lap. In the front of the Hall, Ragstag sat with a silver shield in his lap. In the back of the Hall, Florencia sat with a golden bow in her lap. One seat in the middle of the Hall remained empty. Minutes later, one figure walked slowly into the Hall. On the way to his seat, all of the Divines stood immediately. Once the figure sat down, he motioned for the Divines to do the same. The figure pointed to a spot on the floor in front of him. Dauldin walked up first and dropped his sword. "If thou weren't immortal, thy sword would come across thine neck." He spat at the figure's feet and walked towards his seat. Vichus walked up next and dropped his boots. "Be careful, I might steal them back." He snickered and walked back to his seat. Ragstag walked up and dropped his shield. "Thou art the strongest being I've ever met!" He saluted and walked to his seat. Florencia walked up last and dropped her bow. "Thou art true and fair. I hope you are making the right choice." She bowed in front of the figure and walked to her seat. At last the figure spoke. "Divines, I am sure thou art acquainted with me, but as a formality I will introduce thyself. I am Adriac, the Human divine of wisdom and truth. I am also the king of the Divines. I have called you four here today because I am worried about the fate of our subjects in the realm below. As you well know, centuries ago I banished the Sages to the Under Realm. Now I feel a growing spark of dark energy from there. I fear that the Forsaken Ones are restless and growing in strength." "So why did you request our presence," Vichus yawned. Adriac stood and looked out onto the balcony behind him. "Without your help, the Middle Realm will become transformed. Eternal darkness will envelop the entire Realm. Thousands will die and millions will be made slaves! That's why I need your help. I need each of you to help in creating the perfect Vanguard. One who will destroy the Sages and bring light to the Middle Realm." Ragstag relaxed in his seat. "Look no further! Dwarves are the strongest and most valiant of warriors." "Much to your dismay," Adriac said, "the Vanguard is not a dwarf. He is a human." "Fool!" Dauldin sprang up and stomped towards Adriac. "A human? A human! What will a human do? Humans are naturally corrupt and wicked!" Adriac faced Dauldin and stood firm. "This human is unlike any other. He is my son." Florencia gasped. "Adriac, I thought it was against the oath to bear a child with a mortal." "You are correct," Adriac said. "It is nothing that I am proud of, but the situation is dire. He is our only hope." He sighed and sat back down. "The reason why all of you are here is because you will train him and share with him your traits and personalities. You each give him a test to show if he is worthy of your traits. If he proves himself worthy, you will reward him with your most precious item." The four divines glanced upon the laid items. "If he passes all of the tests, we will have council with him here and send him to the Under Realm. You can decide who goes first and what type of test you wish to give. Remember, this is our only chance that we have to save the Middle Realm. You are dismissed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Arthur awoke from a peaceful sleep and felt well-rested. Almost immediately the sweet, tangy smell of spring tea invaded his nostrils and lured him out of bed. Only then did he realize that he hadn't eaten in two and a half days. He left the bedroom and wandered around the house, wandering where Maldorf was. Arthur cried out his name several times until he came across the strange man. "Follow me," he said. Arthur followed the man into what he thought was the kitchen and sat down on a stool. "Where's Maldorf," Arthur asked. "Patience," the man replied. "Have some tea and deer venison, you look frail." So Arthur ate, and many questions formed in his mind. After he finished, the man returned. "I suppose you have many questions. I shall answer them. First of all, my name is Rohu. I am not of this realm, for I have been sent down from the Upper Realm to aid you on your quest. I am your father's servant, so I am wise in many ways. Secondly, you are the son of Adriac. He is the king of divines." Arthur frowned as if the name was vague yet familiar. "Adriac is the human divine of wisdom and truth," Rohu continued. "There are five divines, including your father: Dauldin, the Urocian divine of hatred and warfare, Vichus, the Goblin divine of mischief and thievery, Ragstag, the Dwarven divine of strength and bravery, Florencia, the Elven divine of love and purity, and lastly your father. And to answer the last of your questions, you are fated to go on a great journey. One that will take you all across the realm. There is no denying your destiny. For your father has planned this for some time. But what your destiny will lead you to, even I do not know. But enough of that, let us go outside and enjoy the fresh air." As they walked outside, Arthur was amazed at what he saw. Endless plains and hills as far as the eye could see. Small herds of grazing animals traveled this way and that, paying no heed to Arthur. "Where are we," Arthur asked. We are in the center of the realm. I prefer to call it the Observatory, since I meditate and watch things here. The weather is perfect year-round and this land is the only patch of grass left untouched by civilization. It is the perfect location to train a Vanguard." After about an hour's time, Maldorf returned with several herbs and seeds. Then later that evening, Rohu and Maldorf talked about a great many things that Arthur didn't understand. When that was done, Maldorf approached Arthur and smiled. " Come Arthur, time for your training." Arthur groaned and went outside. Rohu took Arthur's broadsword and exchanged it with a wooden one. "In order to become a Vanguard, you must train like one." So thus began Arthur's training. He not only focused on the swordsmanship, but he also took long hikes and lived off of only berries and water. For three months did Arthur train, from three hours a day to ten. By the end of the third month, Arthur felt stronger than ever before. On the final night of his training, Rohu explained Arthur's journey. "You must complete all of the Divines' trials to help fulfill your destiny." Arthur nodded. He knew this day would eventually come. "I bought you a new sword that will be beneficial on your journey. You will also need this map." Arthur somberly accepted the sharp, polished broadsword and the map. "The Divines will tell you where you need to go. I've put enough food and drink in your travel bag to last for several months, but just in case takes these silver coins. Try not spend it all in one day. Ha! I know you won't. Do not be grim my boy. The Divines are smiling upon you. Now go! And don't look back. Remember to always have faith!" Arthur grabbed his travel bag and told Maldorf and Rohu his goodbyes. He saddled his horse and commanded it to gallop. As rain began to fall, Arthur put on his cloak and kept going into the dusk, not knowing what might lay ahead.


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Plain to See

Arthur covered several miles until the rain forced him to take shelter in a nearby cave. This night proved to be a long one. He unsaddled his horse and began to nap. Arthur was quickly roused by a voice from deeper in the cave. "Hey, boy. Psst boy over here." Arthur drew his sword, ready for a fight. "Wait boy. I'm not gonna hurt 'cha." A rough-looking man appeared out of the shadows and raised his hands in an effort not to be slain. After a long silence, Arthur sheathed his sword. The man smiled and extended his grubby hand in an effort to shake Arthur's. "Mah name's Thomas Hillinger. Most folks call me Tom. I'm a farmer from outside the Capitol. Mah cattle's dun run off and I'm awaitin till the storm dies so I can get 'em back." Arthur shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Tom." Tom told Arthur many things about the Capitol and the farms. "The Capitol is a big place. One of the biggest towns I ever been in. The best shops and taverns do business there. Sure would be a nice place to live, if not for the Emperor." At this Arthur frowned and asked about the Emperor. "The Emperor is kind of a mystery," Tom replied. "Nobody knows where he came from. We don't even know his name. He just put on a crown one day and he's been ruling ever since." They kept chatting until Arthur grew tired and fell asleep. As Arthur slept, a dream began to unfold. At first, there was darkness. Then a series of images flashed in front of Arthur. The word "Capitol", a city drawn on his map, and an executioner's axe were seen in this short dream. The images only lasted for a few seconds, and Arthur awoke to find Tom muttering to himself. "Darn cattle. Runnin' off like that in the rain. I sure hope they're alright." Arthur unfolded his map and found the drawing that appeared in his dream. He asked Tom about the drawing on the map. "Yep," said Tom, "This here's the Capitol." "Thank you for the information," Arthur said. He saddled his horse and began to head towards the exit until Tom dashed to the exit to block his way. "Wait," Tom panted, "I helped you. Now you gotta help me. I'm still worried about mah cattle. The rain's don died down so let's look for 'em." Arthur almost objected, but he felt pity for the man. "Ok, but only for an hour," he sighed. And so they left the cave and searched the field for any trace of the cattle. Tom led the way, following a trail of hooves. Eventually the hooves led to a small cavern. Tom tightened his grip on his pitchfork and clenched his teeth. "This here's a wolf den. Darn monsters probably eatin mah poor babies! I'm goin' to get them back." Arthur drew his sword and jumped in front of Tom to protect him. Arthur spotted three wolves and two cows, mother and child. He crept closer and saw corpses. Those two were the only ones left. Arthur faced Tom and pointed towards the wolves. Tom nodded, understanding the plan. They both charged at the wolves from different directions. Arthur killed a wolf in three swift attacks. Tom saw himself cornered by the two remaining wolves. "A little help here!" Arthur rushed to Tom's aid and decapitated one unsuspecting wolf. The last wolf understood that the odds were not in its favor, and attempted to escape. With extreme concentration, Tom threw his pitchfork at the beast. The pitchfork lodged itself in the poor wolf's buttocks. Quickly loosing blood, the wolf lay on the ground and whimpered. Tom yelled in triumph and retrieved his pitchfork. "That teaches you monsters!" He turned to Arthur and gladly shook his hand. "Thanks boy. I owe you my life! Oh, I never got your name." Arthur said his name. "No last name," Tom asked. Arthur shook his head. "Ok," Tom said. "Well here is some information that might be useful for the Capitol. You're gonna have to pay a toll if you wanna get in. Two silver coins that is. Twice if you're gonna watch an execution. The executions last from 11 p.m. to noon. There are only two executions in a day. The poor folks get beheaded in front of a crowd. It's very bloody." "Who are getting executed today," Arthur asked. Tom scratched his head and thought for a while. "I think some crazy priest and an elf. A chill went down Arthur's spine after he heard that. "This must be one of the trials," he thought. "Thank you," Arthur said, "I must be on my way." "Alright you take care now," Tom replied. "Whenever you get the chance, I'd like you to meet my wife and kids." He pointed towards a little house on the far side of the plain. "I will once I finish my business in the Capitol," Arthur responded. "And go buy yourself a sword. Your family needs you in good condition." Arthur handed him five silver coins. "Arthur, don't'cha need these coins?" Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "I have plenty, don't worry." He saddled his horse and wished Bill well. Minutes later, Arthur galloped towards the Capitol, on a race against time.


End file.
